Many of the newer smart phones have sophisticated lock device systems including iris, voice and fingerprint recognition. Many people cannot afford those high end phones. Also many people cannot afford to pay to replace the cell phone they have if it dropped and breaks. What is needed is a device that provides more than normal protection and offers features that can be added on to a lower end phone that can bring those features to those who simply cannot afford to buy a high end phone replacement.